Imperial Order of Democratic Nations
The Imperial Order of Democratic Nations IODN was founded on January 31st of 2009 by Thor7589 of Boshem along with the help of dedicated members. IODN is currently protected by Nueva Vida, and proud of it. IODN is currenlty an alliance which rely on tech buyers for their financial growth. Imperial Contact Information Visit our forums here!!!! http://iodn.forumotion.co.uk/index.htm Our IRC ID is # IODN The Imperial Order of Democratic Nations Constitution Preamble The members of The Imperial Order of Democratic Nations do solemnly swear to up hold all that this constitution reads. This alliance of like minded states will strive to better their fellow members by binding as brothers in arms to insure that no outside force infringes on the sovereignty, equal rights and freedom of this alliance. All interactions inside this alliance will be governed with the utmost respect and trust for the members they represent abroad. The IODN is a blue colored alliance. Membership All new members are to complete the membership application, after an administrator has welcomed the new member into the alliance all rules will immediately take place for the new member. Membership Expulsion- All expulsion decisions will be finalized by a alliance wide vote. The voter turnout must be at least 50% and of the voter turnout there must be at least 65% who approve. Domestic Aid Start up Aid: All new members will receive a specific amount of money granted by the IG, This money will be withdrawn from the alliance bankers ordered by the IG. War Aid: All members that have followed the alliance rules for war will receive aid to fight if needed. The money amount will be decided by the IG and the SoD. The amount of money ordered will be withdrawn by the alliance bankers. Recovery Aid: If any IODN member that has followed war laws and has lost a significant amount of NS due to war then their nation will be granted the amount of aid taken to bring the troubled nation back to the same level of NS before the war. Growth Aid: Tax paying members will occasionally receive aid to grow. This type of aid will only be dealt out to those who are up to date on taxes. The IG will decide who receives money and the amount. Aggressive Attacks All attacks on an IODN member will be punished according to the guidelines of our Protectorate Treaty. Member Aggression Any member who attacks another nation without notifying the government or receiving permission will not be helped in any way, all members must follow the guidelines to our protectorate treaty. Legislation Any member of the alliance may propose a bill that will be voted on. The member that proposed the bill will need to do the following before it can be voted on, The member must post the idea in the drawing board of the forum, there it will be discussed for 48 hours. Then a bill must be written by either the member who first proposed the idea or someone chosen to write the bill by the member who proposed the idea. After a bill has been submitted it will be debated for 48 hours then a public vote will take place for another 48 hours. The bill has to have 65% approval from the voter turnout, and the at least 50% of the alliance must have turned out to vote for a bill to pass. Government The following titles will be the formed government. - Imperial Governor. This title is held until the current Imperial Governor (IG) steps down. The IG will uphold the and protect the Constitution from radical change This will be passed down from the founder to the next. This will represent loyalty after the founder is gone. The powers of the IG are: Proposals to make amendments to the constitution for a vote to the public. May propose legislation. The IG will open voting for candidates selected by the IG to a specific government position. - Imperial Advisors. There are two Imperial Advisors (IA), one selected by the IG and one voted on by our members. The Elected Imperial Adviser (EIA) will serve for one month and may serve as many times as elected. Elections will open the first of every month, the polls will remain open for 48 hours. The Selected Imperial Adviser (SIA) will remain seated as long as the IG and SIA both willingly want to be in the position. The powers of the Elected IA (EIA) include: May appoint the following positions, SFA, SIA, SR. May appoint a committee for trials. The powers of the SIA include: May appoint the following positions, SD, SF. After granted permission by the IG the SIA may declare war. - Secretary of Foreign Affairs (SFA). The SFA will oversee all foreign affairs and will be appointed by the EIA and may only be appointed once every two months. The SFA will works its best to see that this alliance is protected from outside threats through negotiations, as well as making new allies through out CY, the SFA may appoint staff within the constitution which include: Treaty Diplomat, Diplomat of War, Aid Diplomat, Trade Diplomat, tech diplomat, these positions will not have power but will only help the SFA. - Secretary of Defense (SD). The SD will over see all situations concerning war foreign or domestic and is appointed by the SIA. This term will last for 2 months and a member can only serve two consecutive terms until they have to wait one term length to be appointed again where the cycle will start over. - Secretary of Recourses (SR). The SD will oversee all concerning resource trades for the public The SR will only work domestically to find trade matches with in our own alliance. This will mean connecting puzzle pieces to find trade sets domestically. Will be appointed by the EIA. The SR holds the power to force public nations as well as government to take a trade if ordered, however this can not be forced if the nation has full trade slots and if the resources being ordered are already taken in the trade slots. - Secretary of Internal Affairs (SIA). The SIA will oversee all internal affairs with in the constitution, and will be appointed by EIA. The SIA will conduct plans for recruitment. SIA will appoint new recruiters to gain new members. The SIA will appoint members as educators taught by the SIA or former educators in the alliance. These educators will teach in coming members how to play CN as well as teach them about the running of this alliance. The SIA also holds the power to issue aid to new members by following the domestic aid policy. - Secretary of Finance (SF). The SF will be appointed by the IA of IG. The SF will oversee the alliances financial issues as well as technology trades. The SF has the power to propose legislation. The duties of the S.F are to uphold all financial laws, solve financial problems of the alliance as a whole or individually. - Public Committees (PC) A PC may only be formed if a petition is signed by at least 5 public members stating the reasoning to form a committee. All PC will contain five alliance members appointed by the EIA. PC will serve the alliances public judiciary system. They may be appointed as many times as selected as long as they hold no part in government. Amendments All amendments to this constitution may only be made by the Imperial Governor. Once this is made then it will open for the public to vote for 48 hours with the same rules as legislation to pass.